A Little TLC
by PassionK
Summary: A short something for Angie and Jesse!


Jesse was at work finishing up a case when he phone started ringing. "Why the hell they wait until I get focused." he scolded throwing his pen his down and picking up the phone. "Chief Hubbard!"

"Hi yes Chief Hubbard this is Michael. I work here at the Valley Inn!"

"hmm. Hi Michael, what can I do for you?" he asked massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Well sir there is a woman here claiming to be your wife Mrs. Hubbard. She keeps saying you're hers and she isn't leaving until you come see her."

"WHAT!!! Are you sure it isn't the real Mrs. Hubbard."

"I'm positive sir. Whoever this woman is very succulent looking she has on a dress that is inappropriate and I know Dr. Hubbard wouldn't wear anything like this."

"Damn it!!! Okay I'm on my way. Is she drunk?"

"No she's sober just insane. I have never seen her around before."

"What the hell?" Jesse asked himself. "Okay, here I come." Jesse hung up and called the hospital just to make sure Angie wasn't out and about.

"Dr. Hubbard!"

"Angie where are you?"

"I'm at work. Why?" she asked fixing her coat.

"No reason, I was just wondering because you hadn't called me." he lied getting in his truck.

"Jesse I called you an hour ago and you said you were going to a meeting. Why do you sound so jumpy?"

"Nothing baby… Look I have to go. I'll call you when I get… get a break. Bye!" Jesse hung up in Angie's face and sped to The Valley Inn.

Jesse wondered who was claiming to be his wife. He only married once and that was to Angie. He knew it wasn't Rebecca because she was god rest her soul dead. It was only one person left and he hated to think this woman came back to get her ass whooped by Angie…again.

When Jesse finally made it he tipped around just incase anybody saw him and called Angie. Jesse walked in the door and made his way to the bar. He didn't know how Michael looked but he knew he was about to get to the bottom of this damn charade. He tapped the bar counter.

"Yes sir what can I get for you." he asked getting a glass.

"I'm looking for a man by the name of Michael. He called me about 30mins ago." Jesse replied as a man stepped up and took over.

"I'm glad you made it but your lady friend took a break and went to ladies room." he said offering him a drink.

Jesse shook his head in frustration and ordered a beer. His leg was shaking and his heart was pounding like a hammer to a nail. He felt like he had been sitting there for hours but it was only 10mins, by this time Jesse was on his second beer.

A very succulent woman was walking through the double doors. Men drooled at the sight of her luscious body and women pinched their men for drooling. But they wouldn't lie, the woman looked good enough to be on a spread of a men magazine. She walked up behind Jesse and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't turn around or you'll regret it. I didn't come here to start any trouble I just want to talk to you." she said holding his head still.

"I don't mean to be harsh but why are you holding me like that. And who are you?" he asked trying to turn around but the woman had a strong grip on him.

"I said don't turn around. If you give me a minute I'll explain but you need to promise me you won't turn until I tell you." she ordered.

"I can't promise that, woman! Look I am a married man and if my wife…"

"Will you be quiet. I told you I just want to talk, your wife doesn't have to find out about us." she said in a very husky yet, feminine voice. Jesse shivered at the sound and wished he could look before anything happened. "So do you promise?"

Jesse shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Okay I promise, I won't make a move until you say so." Jesse's hand was on the bar and he couldn't reach.

The woman removed her left shoe and wrapped her leg around his waist with her right leg holding her steady. "Don't look down, just touch." she demanded. Jesse licked his lips and put his hand down only to feel a silky smooth leg calf. Around this time Jesse was swallowing hard and was ready to run out but he was getting curious to as who this woman was. Suddenly Angie's face flashed in his head and he knew he had to stop thinking nasty thoughts about the woman behind him. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to ask a question.

"What is your name?" he asked still rubbing her leg.

"Now if I tell you that it'll give my secret away. But just know that I knew you a long time ago and I came back to let you know I still love you."

In the back of his mind Jesse started getting worried. At that point the thought he was going to get caught. Jesse moved his hand with a quickness and heard her sigh. "If you aren't going to tell me who you are, I'm leaving!" he threaten.

"It's not going to hurt me, but it will hurt you. What would poor Angela think if a strange woman called and said her husband felt up another woman."

"pfff!!! Like she would believe you over me." he said with confidence.

"Well I can be very convincing. Would you like to see or are you going to sit here and listen to what I have to say?" she asked massaging his shoulders.

Damn it! He thought smelling her fragrance, something, something and watermelon. He was so drawn to the scent he hadn't realized the woman had stopped and slid her hands in his lap. "Whoa!!! What you doing?" he fussed as her hand disappeared and he couldn't feel her behind him. Jesse turned around and saw nobody behind him. "What the hell!!!" he cursed making a full circle and stopping in front of a sexy woman he known for years wearing dark shades.

"Surprised!" she asked giving him a devious smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked pulling her into a hug.

"Well I had to surprise my number one. Just to let you know I don't like how easy that was." she said hoisting her leg up a bit.

"I'm sorry baby. I was eager to know. But you have to know I wouldn't do something like that. I knew something was right about the feeling but my mind was on you so it didn't make a connection."

"I know but still… So are you surprised Mr. Hubbard." she asked as Jesse looked her up and down and licked his lips.

Angie had on a short snap-front polo shirt dress, he could see a white bathing suite top under it, he couldn't see her bottom but he was sure it was white. He looked down further and saw she had on some wedge thongs. "Damn!" he said holding eye contact.

"Jesse stop drooling! You look like hungry puppy." she joked ordering a martini and giving Michael a tip for helping her.

"Well I am hungry. I mean you got me out the station before lunch so that means you have to feed me."

"Well you been somewhat of a good boy, but I'm going to have to punish you for letting me come on to you like that."

"Punish away. Come on let's go home." he said getting up.

"Ah!!! No, we are staying here. Natalia and Cass are having a girls day in and Randi is entertaining Amanda. Therefore our home is occupied."

"Why the hell they there. Doesn't Randi have a place why aren't they over there?"

"Well Mr. Hubbard, Amanda was having a bad day so she went to Randi's. Cass is living with us so Natalia came over. But enough about the kids. I wanna have a little fun." Angie scooted closer to Jesse and put his hand on her knee. Nobody could see their hands because they were at the end of the bar. Jesse inched his hand up her thigh as Angie leaned in and whispered something in his ear. _"I know you want me." _Angie kissed right below his ear before sticking her tongue out and licking his ear. Angie giggle when she saw Jesse Jr, coming to life. "Slow down there buddy, we're still in public."

"Better be careful because I might take you right here on the damn counter." Jesse teased. Angie's drink, along with some cherries were placed in front of them. Angie picked up a cherry licked it and sucked it before giving it a little nibble and letting the juices roll down her lips. Jesse leaned in to lick it off but was stopped when he caught somebody in front of them. He looked out the corner of his eye and saw David and Krystal.

"What a shame? Sexual pleasure in public. You should think highly of where you show your business." he said looking at Angie and Jesse. But lingering a bit on Angie, she caught him and she pulled her dress down.

"David!!!" they both said rolling their eyes. "Don't you have a job or something?" Jesse asked with his hand still under Angie's dress.

"Why yes I do, but I took the day off. What about you. I didn't think you get vacations like that."

"Well I'm the boss I take as many day's I want. Now if you don't mind I would like to spend some time with my wife… ALONE!" he fussed as Krystal tried to pull David away.

"No now wait. Angie why aren't you at work?" he asked sticking his hands in his pocket.

"Well if you were there more often you would see that I put in to have a week off."

"Look David you obviously don't know when to leave so I have something better." Jesse stood up and towered over Angie. He pulled her into a kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. David sucked his teeth and pulled Krystal away.

Jesse and Angie started laughing when they parted. "Did you catch that fool?" Jesse asked sitting down.

"Jesse let's forget him, if we don't we'll never have "lunch"."

"The hell!!! I'm having lunch. As soon as she tell me where we are eating."

"Room 325. Be there in 10mins." she said leaning in to kiss him but moved before he could grab her. She held up her hands and sauntered away to the elevators.

"That woman is going to give me a heart attack." he joked paying the bill and finishing off his beer.

**~10 mins later~**

Jesse walked up and knocked on the door. "Come in lover boy." Angie was sitting on the arm of the couch with her legs spread open just a little. "You changed."

Angie now had on a cherry Victoria Secret lace halter baby doll. "You like."

"I love." he said putting the do not disturb sign on the door and closing it. Jesse walked over to Angie and stood between her thighs. "You one hell of a woman. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'll starve. Can't nobody else feed my baby like me." she said wrapping one leg around him and leaving the other one on the floor. "Now come here and let me feed you." Angie unbuttoned his shirt slowly kissing his chest after each button. She put her hand in his sleeves and pulled it down. Jesse was already poking her with his man hood and he finally pushed her back making her land on the couch. Angie squealed and sat up while Jesse fumbled with his belt.

"hmm. Let me do it." she ordered pulling him in front of her and undoing it slowly. Making him sweat bullets, Angie got to his boxer briefs and squeezed his tush.

"You play too much." he groaned as Angie pulled down his boxer and kissed her way back up. Angie looked up at him and saw his head fall back, right where she wanted him. Sticking her tongue out, she licked him from the tip all the way to the base. Making him shudder. Making his manhood jump between her lips. "Shit…" he hissed moved his hips a little. She brought him real close until he pulled away and hovered over her. He tore Angie's thong and kissed his prize. "Lunch is served." he said blowing and then going in.

Angie reached behind her and grabbed hold of the arm. She pushed up and Jesse was more than happy to go further. "No Jesse!!!" she squealed dragged her nails against the arm. Jesse ignored her plea and kept doing what he was doing. Darting his tongue in and out. His heart shaped lips, kissing and nibbling at the bud of her juicy womanly core. He reached up and massaged her chest making her reach down and rub his head. "Oh… Jesse!" she exclaimed reaching his ear. Jesse spent several minutes tasting her womanhood before licking his way back up.

"I'm ready for the entrée." he said licking the sides of Angie's breast before coming to her nipples. Angie found the strength to get up, she reached for the remote and clicked on the radio. Jesse pulled back and laughed. "That's my song baby!" Angie got up and pushed him to the bed.

Angie started swaying to the music and sliding the baby doll up and down her hips. Angie turned and pulled her hair up and let it fall back down like a ripple affect. She bent down and traveled back up her legs in a slow motion. Jesse reached for her and she wagging her finger, no. She clapped and the lights dimmed. Angie walked over to the bed and pushed Jesse back while straddling him.

"You ready?" she asked rubbing his chest.

"I'm waiting baby." he said as Angie danced her way onto his shaft. Not in the mood for going in slow nor fast.. She moved her hips to the music. Jesse was loving every minute of it. He grabbed Angie's waist and moved with her, soon Angie threw his hands off of her and pinned them down. Jesse suddenly felt like he was in a closed tight room, "Loosen up Angie!" he begged squeezing her hands.

"This is your punishment." she said with a devious grin as she kept going. "Will you ever let that happen again?" she asked going faster.

"No!"

"I don't believe you." she said with a little laughter behind her voice."

"No I won't do it." Jesse's real voice was coming and he started growling her name. Angie pulled him up and put a breast in his mouth, she threw her hair back and wrapped her arms around him.

"Right there big daddy… Hmmm yes… Make me cum." she purred bucking against him. "Ahhhh… Shhh…. Right there. Right!" she cried out as he thirsted upward and kept it going.

Soon Jesse had standing and leaning over on the bed. He entered her from behind and gripped her waist. "Whose is it?" he grunted bending his knees a little so he could really show her who that kitty belonged to.

"Jesse's…" she moaned gripping the bed sheets.

"Say it again!" he growled removing a hand from her waist and giving her behind a swat.

Angie hissed but looked back with that smile, that said she loved it. "Jesse… Do it again baby. Spank it again!" she ordered rolling her behind against him and making sure they were going at the same pace.

Jesse spanked her again and again. "Cum for me." he whispered leaning over and kissing her ear softly.

Moans, purrs, growls, hours later the both laid spent on the foot of the bed. "Damn can we do this more often." he teased.

"I think that can be arranged. But the question is. Who should I be next week?"

"I think you should be a crazed fan. Just come out of no where and pounce."

Angie looked over at him and ever thought she was spent, she started laughing. "I'm your crazed fan." she teased as she moved over and straddled him again. "Maybe next time I should get a pole and some handcuffs."

"And a feather. Gotta make you my prisoner."

"Anything for you… Jesse Hubbard. Anything for you."


End file.
